Beck finds out
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After a comment from Andre Beck might realize that his best friend has feelings for Jade. Beck would never admit it, but maybe he does feel jealous. Jade/Beck


A/N: I had this story idea after watching Robbie Sells Rex, hope you like it :)

* * *

Beck wasn't too surprised when he saw his girlfriend walk down the stairs of the Hollywood Arts hallway in a sparkling blue dress. Jade was Jade after all, you never knew what she was up to and he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the view.

After Jade went over to him and Andre and explained her reasoning he understood why she was wearing that, but what really did surprise him was Andre's comment about liking if Jade would wrestle him down to the ground. So he hadn't imagined Andre checking out his girlfriend just now. Of course he knew better than anyone that Jade was beautiful and the dress she wore was only emphasizing that, but for Andre to say something like that was a different matter. This definitely crossed a line Beck didn't knew a minute ago existed. His irritation must have shown on his face because Andre quickly denied his strange comment.

When they went over to Tori and Cat he lay an arm around Jade. It was normal for them to do that, but Beck for some reason wanted Andre to see how close they were. Something about Andre's comment didn't stop bothering him. The moment Andre laughed unnecessary hard about Jade insulting Tori's bag, Beck pulled his girlfriend a little closer and refused to let go of her even when Sikowitz shoved them around to hide behind them. However when the little girl was rude to Andre and he went to defend himself Beck and Jade had to stop him and for that matter let go of each other.

Something about Jade laying a hand on Andre's shoulder and them standing so close was bothering him. When other guys looked at Jade he didn't get this feeling. Was it because he knew that they would never have a chance with Jade? With Andre however it was different, because him and Jade were indeed friends. He had been the only one she hadn't spoken bad about that evening they had broke up, so Beck knew she considered Andre her friend. It couldn't be that he was actually jealous, could it? Beck shook his head slightly to clear his head. He had to focus back on situation at hand and that was catching the flour bomber.

When they finally found out who the flour bomber was, a student who had too much time and flour, there was nothing else that occupied his thoughts more than Andre's comment. That was the reason he found himself asking Jade about it in evening when they cuddled up on his bed watching TV.

"Wasn't Andre strange yesterday? I mean the comment about liking if you would wrestle him down to the ground."

Jade didn't even look up at him at his question, her eyes still focused on the TV when she answered him.

"He probably just wanted to be funny." She shrugged.

For once Beck was glad that Jade didn't seem to notice which effect she had on guys, besides scaring them. Everyone could see how beautiful she was, but he knew she didn't see it herself. Silently he promise himself to tell her that more often, before his thoughts went back to the matter at hand.

Beck couldn't believe how much like a jealous boyfriend he was behaving, but he couldn't help but think about every time Andre and Jade were together. One moment in particular came to his mind immediately. Jade had helped Andre with his song and had even stayed with him at Hollywood Arts late to finish the song with him. The next morning Andre had been nervous when he and Jade had asked him about the song. Back then he had just thought Andre was just tired after spending all night working on the song, but now he came to see the situation in another light. Was it too much to interpret that Andre even sang that song for Jade? Beck shook his head. He was going too far, there was no way Andre was in love with Jade.

Despite that Beck had promised himself to not interpret too much into Andre's comment, he found himself watching any interaction between Jade and his best friend closely. The next few days went by without too much to observe, but then Friday lunch break came around and Beck picked up something from Tori that made him suspicious.

"I have this new song I'm stuck with." Andre mentioned.

"I would help you, but I have to make pizza with Trina." When Cat asked why Tori continued. "She wants to impress a guy with a home-cooked meal, but the last time she cooked she destroyed the microwave."

"Well I can help you again. We all know how amazing I'm at song writing and you know I can tell you to stop being a wuss and finishing that song when you're about to give up on it." Jade smirked.

Beck looked a little surprised at his girlfriend. Sure she was in a good mood today and seeing that he just bought her another coffee she would stay in it for a while, but her volunteering to help someone, that was something else. Not that he didn't know that Jade could be sweet and cared about her friends, but hearing her suggest that so easily bothered him.

"You would do that? I mean the helping part?" Andre asked and Beck noticed how he smiled at Jade.

"Yeah, now stop bothering me about it." With that Jade focused back on her salad.

"Oh no." Tori's words came out as a whisper, but Beck who sat next to her heard them.

What was that supposed to mean? Oh no? Was there something going on between Jade and Andre that Tori knew and he didn't? Was him being protective of Jade, he refused to call it jealousy, when it came to Andre right? He had to ask Tori about it, but for now he had to stop his girlfriend and best friend from being alone.

"Why don't you meet at my RV? Jade is staying over anyway and after you two are done everyone else can come over and we can make a movie night." He quickly suggested and lay an arm around Jade, trying to sound casual about it.

"Yay a movie night." Cat said excited.

"That would be cool." Robbie agreed.

"As if you know what cool means." Rex added his usual insult.

"I think it's a great idea." Tori said a little too enthusiastically and Beck could swear she looked relieved.

"Alright." Andre finally agreed and Jade just waved her hand in a whatever gesture.

Seeing that no one was even considering that there was more behind it left Beck relieved. Now he only had to confront Tori about what she knew. He got his chance a few minutes later when he and Tori sat together on one of the tables at Asphalt Cafe. Both of them had a free period due to their teacher being ill. Seeing that everyone else was preoccupied with something else he began a casual conversation. After a few minutes he finally got to the point.

"I heard you at lunch Tori. Is there something I should know about the last time Andre wrote that song with Jade?" He hated how much like a jealous boyfriend he sounded, but he had to know.

"I...no... haha... " She looked around nervously, not meeting Beck's eyes. Tori knew she had to get away before she let anything slip. Andre would never forgive her if she did. Suddenly she spotted Sinjin sitting in a corner, her way out of the situation. "Oh look there is Sinjin. I have to talk to him about...something. Bye."

Beck could only blink at Tori who pulled a more than happy looking Sinjin after her. Tori was one of the worst liars when confronted directly. With the behavior she just showed he knew there was more to it. Hopefully he would find out more about it when Andre and Jade came over to his RV tomorrow.

Saturday afternoon Andre came around and now him and Jade were sitting on the couch in the RV going over song ideas. Beck was laying on his bed preoccupied with his laptop, or at least he appeared to be. Neither Jade nor Andre noticed that Beck was watching them from the corner of his eyes. It didn't sit well with him how close they sat together, both leaning over a sheet of paper where they were writing new ideas down. Both seemed focused on their work but Beck caught Andre looking at Jade from time to time longer than he should, as well as Jade having to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Could you do that tingly hand thing again?" Andre's voice pulled Beck out of his observation.

"Really again?"

Again? Beck thought irritated.

"Please?"

"Fine, but after that we go back to work."

When Jade practically hold hands with Andre Beck felt his fists clench. Of course had Jade showed him that trick as well, but seeing her and Andre like this made this feeling he refused to call jealousy resurface again. The smile his girlfriend and best friend shared after she was done, made Beck's stomach drop. Jade was rarely nice to people besides him, but seeing her so relaxed with Andre was almost painful. He knew Jade loved him, but he still couldn't push this feeling away. He had to talk to Andre, maybe the longing looks he was giving his girlfriend from time to time were just his mind playing tricks on him. His chance came earlier than expected.

"Cat just texted me that her brother got stuck between his closet and the wall and she can't get him out." Jade said frowning.

"My grandma was stuck between the floor and her bed, tell her she should use butter." Andre suggested, shaking his head at Cat's brother.

"I'll drive over to her and help her. Knowing her she will get stuck as well." Jade rolled her eyes annoyed, before standing up. "We were almost ready anyway right?"

"Sure I'll get the rest done by myself." Andre nodded.

"Alright I'll be back with Cat probably in an hour so call everyone over for then." Jade instructed her boyfriend before giving him a small kiss. "I take your car." Not waiting for an answer she left the two boys alone.

Beck couldn't help but notice how Andre's eyes followed Jade until she closed the door behind herself. That along with the observations of this week was enough to finally let him lose his cool.

"Are you in love with my girlfriend?" The words were out before he could stop himself.

"Man why would I? I mean Jade is great but..." Seeing that Andre could no longer look him in the eyes Beck slowly got angry and stood up facing his best friend.

"Andre." He hardly recognized his own voice, but he couldn't think clearly. All he could think about was that Andre might be in love with Jade. His Jade. The only girl he ever loved.

"I didn't do anything. I swear." Andre was finally looking at him, guilty written all over his face.

"You're in love with her." Beck could only whisper, his anger suddenly replaced with a sinking feeling. Slowly he sat back down on his bed still facing Andre. "For how long?"

"Since the day she helped me with my song." Andre admitted guiltily.

"You said you were scared of her and then suddenly you are in love with her?"

"It was just...when she sang she looked so soft and beautiful and I couldn't help it."

"I know how beautiful Jade is and how amazing her voice is." Beck's voice was sharp again.

"Look you're my best friend and I would never do that to you. I don't play that way." Andre said honestly. He knew how much Beck loved Jade, it was so obvious. Being his best friend Andre had seen how much Beck had suffered when him and Jade were broken up and no matter how much he still felt for Jade he would never stand in the way of two people who were obviously so meant for each other. "I might have feelings for her, but I would never do anything about them, Jade is your girl."

Beck saw that Andre was serious and he knew he could trust him to not try anything. However that Andre was in love with Jade was still something he had difficulty to accept.

An hour later Jade returned with Cat and Tori arrived with Robbie. When everyone settled down to watch the movie they had chosen Beck pulled Jade closer to himself. At the movement Jade looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Now that I have you in my arms, how could I not?" He smiled at her.

"Sap." Despite her words she kissed him before laying her head back down on his shoulder and focusing on the movie.

For a brief moment Beck met Andre's eyes and a silent agreement passed between them before both faced the TV again. With his girlfriend securely in his arms, having resolved things with his best friend and with their friends just having a lazy Saturday evening Beck could finally feel his jealousy disappearing.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
